bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Burai
__TOC__ = Background = ---- Burai Yamamoto is a recruitable character in Big Bang Age and a playable character in Big Bang Beat and Big Bang Beat Revolve. Known as the "Fine-Eyed Baron" because of how his eyes are near-constantly closed, Burai is a strong, disciplined boxer who was forced to aid Agito of the Dark keep control of the school. When Rouga Zanma defeated Agito, Burai swore loyalty to Rouga and joined the Wolf Fang Brigade. Despite his general seriousness and unflappability, Burai has a crippling fear of girls, as seen whenever he fights Senna Kyoudou, Kunagi Tenrou, Kinako Tsukiyomi, Kendou and Kyuudou Nakanishi, or Erika Miyazato. He also dislikes ghosts to the same, or even greater, degree. = Special Abilities = ---- Ducking (D) Burai slides forward quickly. * This move has two variations, Short Hop (2D) and Sway (4D). * Each use of Ducking or any variations uses up a bit of Burai's stamina meter, as do some move cancels. Parrying (High/Low) (When an attack is incoming, tap 6 or 2) * Tapping 6 will enable you to parry attacks that are coming in high or mid. Tapping 2 will enable to to parry attacks coming in low. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A 150 damage - 70% fixed proration 2A 150 damage - 70% fixed proration jA 250 damage - 80% fixed proration 5B 400 damage - 100% proration 2B 500 damage - 70% fixed proration jB 600 damage - 90% fixed proration 5C 900 damage - 70% relative proration 2C 900 damage - 55% fixed proration jC 900 damage - 90% relative proration Command Normals Hook (6A) 500 damage - 80% fixed proration Body Blow (6B) 750 damage - 90% fixed proration Chopping (6C) 700 damage - 80% relative proration Left Straight (4C) 700 damage - 70% relative proration Specials Straight Combination (214C) 400 damage - 100% proration + 600 damage - 100% proration Burai punches with two alternating straights, knocking the opponent back. *Can combo into supers. Cross Upper (623C) 400 damage - 100% proration + 600 damage - 80% relative proration Burai punches the opponent in the gut, then knocks them upward with an uppercut. *Can combo into supers. Flicker Jab (214A/B) 214A: 900 damage - 70% relative proration 214B: 900 damage - 55% fixed proration Burai holds a fist up before jabbing out rapidly. *214A comes out almost immediately, while 214B has a slight delay. Supers Dolphinfish Blow ' (63214D) ''1600 damage (min. 400) - 50% relative proration Burai cocks his fist back and then slams it down, sliding forward slightly. * Overhead. * Instant knockdown, causes bounce when the opponent hits the ground. '''Freedom Punch (41236D) 1200 damage (min. 300) - 100% proration + 200 damage (min. 50) - 60% fixed proration (x6) Burai steps into a powerful straight punch. * Hits seven times. * Short-range. * Cancellable into command normals / specials at the cost of some stamina. Big Bang Break Fist of Freedom (41236ABC during Big Bang Mode) 750 damage (min. 275) - 100% proration 1600 damage (min. 480) - 100% proration 4000 damage (min. 1200) - 80% relative proration = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Though he has a few mid-range tools (most notably his Flicker Jabs), Burai is by and large a very up-close and personal fighter. With his stamina gauge, he has a number of devastating combos at his disposal due to the fact that it allows him to create many more chains than the textbook. In a pinch, it can also get him out of bad situations or put him into the fray relatively quickly. However, it is easy to overuse "stamina combos" and empty the gauge very quickly, so caution should be exercised to preserve it for the critical moment. Burai's other great tool comes in the form of the parry. Though it takes timing and practice to do reliably, parrying a move at mid-or-close range will give him a strong opportunity to punish careless mistakes and combo the enemy to death. Burai's supers can see standalone use, but they often don't, usually being tied into a combo to compensate for their relatively short range and semi-long windup. Dolphinfish Blow tends to be infinitely more useful for setting up juggle combos due to the ground bounce. Combos Of every combo, unless stated otherwise, the full damage range of the combo will be given, with "-guts" damage in parentheses. "xx" denotes a special or super cancel of the previous move into the next move, ">" denotes a chain or link from the previous move to the next move, "*" denotes a required delay in the move to allow the full combo to land. j.C > 5B > 5C > 6B > 2C > 6C > 6A > Full Charge 2C > **j.A > *j.B > j.B > j.C *3975-4935 damage (4821) *Works midscreen and corner *Optimal stamina usage *Enough time to B-Steal and still apply oki on wakeup 2C Loop j.C > 5B > 5C > 6B > 2C > 6C > 6A > Full Charge 2C > *6A > Full Charge 2C > *6A > Full Charge 2C > *HCB+D > *Full Charge 2C > *6A > Full Charge 2C > *j.B > j.C *4937-6640 damage (6036) *Burai's strongest combo worth doing outside of BB Mode *Requires full stamina, best used as a round ender if possible *Enough time to B-Steal and still apply oki